Eyeglass frame holders have been sought in Pendleton, U.S. Pat. No. 2,648,255, Wheeler U.S. Pat. No. 2,649,020, Speers, U.S. Pat. No. 2,798,409, Aubricht, U.S. Pat. No. 2,965,099, Lawrence, U.S. Pat. No. 3,879,804, Downey, U.S. Pat. No. 3,728,012, Enghofer, U.S. Pat. No. 4,479,703 and Van Tiem, U.S. Pat. No. 4,152,051. A common element of Pendleton, Speers and Enghofer is a flexible but uniformly compressible elastic band which provides a constant pressure subjecting the eyeglass wearer to occasional discomfort from the pressure of the band upon the head. Complicated, not easily removable retainer devices to hold a strap are provided in Enghofer, Lawrence, Pendleton, Van Diem and Aubricht. Permanent non-removable straps are provided in Downey. In Speers, a separate modification of the eyeglass frame temple member is required.